


I Know

by Rushery



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushery/pseuds/Rushery
Summary: He was always drunk when she came over. But was he really? Rated M for sex and mature content. AU. Weekly chapter updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post to AoO!  
> I hope you enjoy

The alcohol felt a lot weaker than it should have. He should’ve been drunk from the amount he had consumed but he wasn’t. And Sasuke knew he should stop drinking so much but he wouldn’t. He liked to drink; he liked the burn going down, the burn continuing down into the blood that pooled in his legs, the burn of his cheeks as he drank more, and the way it took away the burn that scorched his heart during the day. 

He also loved the way she burned. Her gaze made him hot and her skin would leave a searing sensation on his. Her mouth was hot and it felt great on his cock, but her core was hotter and it felt as sinful as being sent straight to hell for the naughtiest of reasons. Everything about her was heat, hot, and burning and Sasuke loved the way it hurt. 

He knew he shouldn’t drink so much, but the cycle was familiar and it was comfortable and he didn’t want to stop. 

He heard a knock on the door. 

He heard the same knock every Thursday at 10pm and he liked it. Sasuke liked order and he liked routine. He found predictability comforting and he really liked the knock on his door at 10pm every Thursday. 

“Hey.” 

He opened the door and let her in. 

“Hey.” 

She always replied with a smile and it was bright like the sun. Bright, and warm enough to temp Icarus to fly. 

Sasuke’s wings hadn’t melted yet. 

She walked into his living room after him where the television was playing and his bottle of liquor was on the table. She had noticed he stopped mixing his liquor several months earlier, and he had stopped chasing it only a few weeks prior. But she didn’t mind, or at least if she did, she never thought about it or said anything. She knew it wasn’t the way he needed her even though it was the way she cared for him.

They sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder before letting out a content and relaxed sigh. It was the type of sigh reserved for being comfortable around a lover, but Sasuke neither loved her nor was he her lover. They weren’t bound by a verbal contract or fidelity or monotony and it was how it had been for almost a year. 

 

But maybe he had drank too much tonight. 

It only took a sigh to leave her mouth before he had her pinned under him in a whirlwind of needy lust. She responded immediately and soon they were naked and he was inside and it was hot and it felt so right until either of them remembered that it shouldn’t be. 

He picked her up by her ass to carry them to his bed but only made it to the hall. She had clenched around him as he stumbled towards his room and he knew she knew it drove him wild. He put her down, turned her over, parted her legs with his foot and drove her up the wall until she begged because she ‘couldn’t take it anymore’. 

Sasuke scooped her up in his arms and walked until he could throw her on his bed. It was a king size bed. Big enough to hide from the nightmares that plagued him, big enough for it to feel like a small country that Sasuke and her ruled in their dreams, and big enough to roll over and not need to snuggle with someone during a one night stand. But Sasuke never had one night stands and she always snuggled. 

She was close but he wasn’t. Or at least he didn’t want to be. He never wanted to be. Being with her like this was like looking into heaven through impassable gates and he was always too stubborn to admit he could use some soft clouds and an angel during the day. 

He had definitely drank too much tonight, he couldn’t even tell if he was drunk.

He hovered over her for a moment before placing his hand in her hair and entering again while he kissed her with all he had. Or maybe he hadn’t drunk enough? She made him feel with his rusty heart and he hated it and he fucked her hard to voice his frustration. And she took it because she could bear his frustration, and she loved his cock and the way he fucked her with it and she loved him and-whoops, did she just admit that to herself? 

Sasuke was close so he slowed his pace. 

Or something like that. 

He dipped his head into her neck and breathed in her scent to distract himself. He felt a small, fragile hand weaving in and out of his hair and the unintentional massage felt so right. He lost himself in the feeling and nuzzled her neck with his nose and kissed her like it meant the world to him that she was here right now so he wouldn’t be alone. He pulled away and when he looked into her eyes he saw the world. 

His world? 

No he was just drunk. Or was he? He couldn’t remember what he had decided so he fucked the pretty girl underneath him like she was his world and deserved everything he was capable of offering her. 

She cried his name and clung to his shoulders with her nails that were cut too short to leave angry, red trails. She settled with repeating his name at the end of each breathe like the rhythm of a heartbeat until he really did give her a glimpse of heaven and fluffy clouds and angels and all that great shit you get when you led a good life. 

The sounds of her cries were unbearably sexy and the feeling of her hot heat pulling him even deeper than he was inside her was just too much to handle and he felt himself losing all control. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and kissed her like he meant it damn it. Then he surrendered to her sex and came hard. It was the closest they’d ever been while being this close and it just felt so right. 

They were closer than they usually were when they finished but it didn’t seem to bother either of them. He pulled out and pulled her to his chest while they caught their breaths. She had forgotten how much she liked the taste of rum on a tongue that wasn’t hers, but after a few minutes she removed herself from his arms to crawl out of their kingdom. 

“Sakura, where are you going?” 

“You know I’m going Sasuke.” 

“Come back.”

Sasuke Uchiha didn’t ask, he told. But he had asked her to stay and Sakura could hear it in his voice. She rolled over to look at him with apprehensive eyes. 

But Sasuke didn’t want apprehension; he wanted the world. He wanted to be her world. Or something like that, he couldn’t tell because he was drunk. No, he was definitely sober. Well it didn’t really matter, either way he wanted Sakura in his bed. Tonight, and every night after this. 

She returned to where she was in his arms but remained stiff. 

“I never stay Sasuke.” 

“That’s cause I never tell you how much I want you to stay with me Sakura.” 

“You’re drunk Sasuke.” 

“I’m not.” 

“I know.” 

“Just don’t leave me right now Sakura. I need you. I want you here.” 

She hesitates but continues. 

“I love you too Sasuke. Sleep now, I’ll still be here when you wake up.”


	2. 2

Sasuke leaned forward and placed the now empty bottle of rum onto the table in front of the couch. He didn’t usually drink the entire bottle in a single sitting, but today had been worst than most and it seemed appropriate to empty the bottle. It was Thursday and Sakura would be here soon. 

Last week when she had come over he had asked her (pleaded) to stay but when he woke up, she had left. 

‘Sly woman.’ 

He thought. 

‘No, smart woman.’ 

He corrected himself. 

He knew it would have been awkward if she was in his bed when he woke up, but he hadn’t seen her since and couldn’t help but wonder if that was why he felt compelled to drink so much today. 

‘Knock, knock, knock.’ Sakura was at the door and Sasuke’s nervousness began to fade. He really did enjoy when she came over, although he would never admit that out loud. He got up from his couch but the alcohol hit him so suddenly he immediately sat back down. 

‘Fuck.’ He thought. ‘Not only can I not handle my life, but apparently I can’t handle my alcohol either.’ 

“Come in.” 

He yelled to the door. 

Sakura let herself into Sasuke’s apartment, locking the door behind her, and took off her shoes before walking over to see him sitting on his couch with his head in his hands. 

She also noticed an empty bottle. 

Usually Sakura would greet him with a hey, and he would greet her with one in return, but Sasuke also usually let her in when she knocked on his door so instead of saying hey this week she sat down beside him, being careful not to jostle the couch and further aggravate his state, and started rubbing his back in a desperately gentle attempt to make him feel better; to console him; or to console her? Console her from what? Being in love with someone who didn’t even love himself? She didn’t need consoling, she knew this thing they were doing wouldn’t ever be anything. It was him that needed her there. It was him who couldn’t cope with life, or the shitty excuse of a life he had been given. It was him that needed consoling. Sakura was the only gentle thing left in Sasuke’s life. 

Her train of thought was interrupted. 

“Hnn.” She could hear Sasuke mumble though his hands. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” She offered in response to his pathetic groan. Just how much had he drank today?

It must have sounded like a good idea because Sasuke slowly stood up, but kept his eyes closed. His eyebrows had scrunched in discomfort. Once he had gained his balance and realized Sakura was standing beside him, he grabbed her hand for support. 

Sakura felt him try to grab her hand, but he had only managed to grab her pinky. It really was a pathetic sight. She moved her pinky out of his barely-there grab to wrap her hand around his bicep to guide him to his room. 

“Ready?” 

Sakura led him to his room, which was thankfully just down the hall, and let go of him arm to turn on the nightstand and pull the duvet off his bed for him to crawl into. The light didn’t help very much as the room was still dark, but Sakura knew his bed well enough not to need it. She decided to turn it off hoping Sasuke would feel a little more comfortable in its absence. 

She didn’t bother to ask him how he was feeling at any point, she knew he tried to keep his pride intact and would tell her he was fine either way. 

“Sit Sasuke, I’m gonna take off your shirt so you can sleep.” She led him by his arm again to the edge of the bed for him to sit. She used her other hand to find the hem of his shirt and slowly lift it up his body. Sasuke lifted his arms as she undressed him and ever so slightly nuzzled into her hand when she tried to fix his hair after. 

“I’m gonna take off you pants now, kay? Lean back?” 

“Hmm, try not to take advantage of me Sakura. I’m helpless.” She snorted at his poor attempt at making a joke. 

“Shut up Sasuke, I’m taking off your pants and you’re gonna like it.” He laughed lightly at her sassy remark and leaned back so she could begin to undo his belt. 

“I do like it Sakura. You’re the only one who takes my pants off.” 

She paused. 

He had caught her off guard and she was unsure of what to say. 

“You’re sure being chatty tonight you know. Lift your hips.” She pulled his pants off leaving him in his boxers, and pushed on his thigh for him to lie in his bed properly. 

“I’m gonna go get you some water.” 

“Stay.”

“I’m just grabbing water Sasuke, I’ll be right back.”

“I don’t need water, I need you.”

Sakura hesitated again. Why was he being so vocal tonight? Sasuke didn’t often express himself to her in ways other than sex. 

“I’ll just be a sec Sasuke-kun. I promise I’ll be back in a moment.” And with that she left his room and hid in the kitchen. 

Sakura grabbed a glass from the cupboard and set it on the counter. She really needed a moment to compose herself. 

‘He’s just drunk, he doesn’t know what he’s saying. He won’t even remember this in the morning.’ 

His words hurt. 

Sasuke didn’t love her. He was just confused and drunk and didn’t know what he was saying. And it hurt because she loved him and she knew he would never love her the way she loved him. And she wanted so badly to tell him that she needed him too, and tell him she wouldn’t ever leave if he asked and that he was the only one who took her pants off too. 

But Sakura was as logical as she was emotional so instead she hid in the kitchen to stop herself from blurting out anything she would regret. 

She filled the glass and walked back to his room.

Sasuke was laying on his back right where she left him. He had his arm over his eyes and she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He looked pretty uncomfortable. 

Sakura let out a sigh before she undressed down to her panties and crawled into bed. 

“How are you feeling?” 

She curled up beside him and snuggled up to his arm, pulling it into her arms and against her bare chest. She didn’t want to get too close in case he felt like puking later. 

“Hnn awful. Stay with me.” 

“I will don’t worry. I’m a doctor, I can’t just leave you when you’ve gone and done this to yourself.” 

“I’m sorry Sakura. I wanted to hold you tonight.” 

Why did he want to keep bringing this up? Sakura had never felt so uncomfortable with him before. He never wanted to talk about how he felt. It wasn’t that Sasuke wasn’t talkative around other people, it was just that his and Sakura’s relationship (is that what they were doing?) wasn’t based on talking. It was based on hiding from the world and comforting each other and desperate, emotional sex. Just how much had he drank? His words were slurring but it sure wasn’t stopping him from being chatty.

“It’s ok Sasuke.” 

“Hmmm. It’s not. I’m a mess and you shouldn’t be taking care of me.” 

“I don’t want to have this conversation right now Sasuke.” 

It was too much. Sakura had tucked all her ‘Sasuke emotions’ away deep in her head. Why was he so keen on bringing them out tonight?

“Tell me you’ll stay because you love me.” 

He was answered with a long silence. 

“You know its true Sasuke, don’t make me say it.” 

She could feel the sting at the edge of her eyes. 

“Please Sakura.” He sounded so desperate it broke her. She let out a hic and let go of his arm to hide her face. 

“Stop it Sasuke. I don’t wanna talk about this right now.” 

“I’m sorry Sakura. You’re beautiful and you deserve better.” 

“No Sasuke, it’s you who deserves better.” 

A few tears had escaped her eyes and she brushed them off her face. 

“I need help Sakura.” 

“I know Sasuke-kun.” 

She felt him wrap an arm around her small frame and pull her close. She moved her arm from her face and snuggled herself as tightly as she could into his chest. He was warm and she could hear the lull of his heartbeat. Sasuke nuzzled his chin on her crown and breathed in her scent. She sure fit well in his arms; in his bed; in his life. 

“Sleep Sakura, I’ll be here.” He pulled the duvet over them and kissed her head.

“I’m supposed to be saying that you idiot.” 

“Hn, I don’t feel good.” 

“If you puke on me I’ll kill you. You’re such an idiot.” 

It was the most dysfunctional night Sakura had ever shared with Sasuke yet she found herself sharing her sleep with the man she was madly in love with. 

Oh well, maybe they could figure out the rest next Thursday. 

 

 

Leave a comment!


	3. 3

Sasuke woke up to the sound of an alarm.

 

_God_ was it annoying and _god_ did his head hurt. He wasn’t sure he had ever been that drunk before, but he was definitely sober now. The spinning sensation was awful and it made him feel sick just thinking about it and speaking of headaches and spinning..

 

Sasuke threw the duvet off himself and scrambled out of bed so he could reach the toilet in time. He vaguely registered the sound of that wretched sounding alarm being turned off but his lurching stomach was rather distracting from what was going on outside the bathroom. He emptied his stomach, took a moment to compose himself (adjust to the spinning), then rinsed his mouth with mouthwash and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

 

Sakura was now dressed in her clothes from the night before and was placing a large glass of water (beside the one he hadn’t drank the night before) and a bottle of painkillers on his nightstand. Did she look this beautiful last night? He couldn’t remember. Did she always look this beautiful? How had he missed that?

 

“Oh, Sasuke. I wasn’t sure if you’d be out before I left. Make sure you drink some water, take two of these and go back to sleep.”

 

“Hn. Where are you going?” Sasuke walked across the room towards his bed.

 

“Oh, it’s almost 5:30 so I have to go to work.” Sasuke looked at the clock on his wall. Yuck. It was almost 5:30am.

 

“Take this.” Sasuke opened a drawer and pulled out a pull over hoodie. It would be cold and Sakura hadn’t worn a jacket. Jesus his head hurt.

 

“Oh, uh, it’s fine Sasuke I don’t need this.”

 

“Just bring it back tonight.”

 

“Tonight? I never come over on Friday.”

 

“You wanted to talk.”

 

‘ _Oh’_ She thought.

 

“No you wanted to talk, remember?”

 

“Just bring it back tonight, I’ll be here. You’re gonna be late.”

 

Sakura’s eyes opened wide.

 

“Oh shit! Ok later.”

 

She threw on the hoodie and rushed out the door.

 

Sasuke groaned in pain and crawled back into bed.

 

_‘Who woke up at five in the morning? Sakura apparently. What does she even do at the hospital?’_ Sasuke would have to ask later, for now, he needed more sleep.

* * *

 

Sasuke woke up in an all too familiar cold sweat. His heart was beating wildly and he sat up in an attempt to fully wake himself up.

 

He had had another nightmare. It was nothing new, but they were always vivid and always brought back painful memories. Sasuke had been plagued by nightmares since his family had been killed. It was one of the reasons he started drinking in the first place; to take the edge off at night so he could sleep without having anxiety about actually sleeping. Sasuke covered his face with his hands and tried to even out his breathing. Once he was satisfied he lay back down and looked at the clock.

 

Was it really six in the evening? Had he slept that long? He never slept that long. He supposed he should get up and shower to be ready for when Sakura came over. He didn’t want to stay in bed any longer anyways; it was far too big for just one person to sleep in.

 

Sasuke showered then found something to eat in his kitchen. Apparently Sakura had fixed him a sandwich before she had left that morning. He felt a hint of guilt as he ate it.

 

A few minutes later, he heard Sakura at the door. This time, he was able to get up and answer it.

 

“Hey.” She greeted him with the same smile she always did; innocent and lacking judgement. She was wearing his hoodie, but her pants had changed from leggings to scrubs. He liked how she looked in his clothing. 

 

“Hey.” He greeted her in return and they sat in the kitchen. Sakura noticed the half eaten sandwich.

 

“Did you just wake up?”

 

“Hn. About an hour ago.”

 

“Oh, are you feeling better?”

 

“Look, Sakura-“

 

“Ah it’s ok Sasuke-kun. You don’t need to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable. I mean this isn’t really what we do.” She sounded nervous.

 

 “And what is it we do?” He looked directly at her but she avoided his eye contact.

  

“Well, you know. I just come over and we hang out.”

 

She was avoiding his question.

 

“Tch, we do more than that Sakura.”

 

She looked uncomfortable. He didn’t blame her though, it wasn’t like they had ever talked about what exactly it was that they were doing. Sasuke had also never been that drunk with her over, or probably ever. He couldn’t remember what he had said to her the night before, but judging by the way she avoided eye contact with him now, it must have made her feel pretty embarrassed.

 

“Well you’ve been so chatty this last week, why don’t you tell _me_ what we’re doing Sasuke?”

 

He didn’t have an answer so he simply continued to stare at her.

 

“Sasuke, do you even remember last night? I’ve never seen you so drunk before. I mean, I know it’s not my business but.. It makes me worry about you.”

 

He felt guilty again.

 

No, he didn’t remember last night. But apparently it hadn’t gone the way Thursday nights usually did. Shit, why had he gotten so drunk? Had he said something stupid?  

 

“I don’t.”

 

She finally looked him in the eye and it was heart breaking. She looked sympathetic, but she also looked hurt and a little bit broken. Why did she look so hurt? Was that his fault? He wished he could remember what he had said.

 

“What did I say to you Sakura?” He couldn’t imagine he had said anything malicious to her.

  
  
“Uh, it’s nothing Sasuke-kun. What else did you wanna talk about?”

 

She was avoiding his question.

 

“I want to talk about what I said last night.”

  
  
She broke eye contact again.

 

“It’s fine Sasuke, you often say things when I come over and it’s never a big deal.”

 

She meant when he had been drinking.

 

“Sakura. All I remember is asking you to stay over, but what else did I say?”

 

“Uh, well.” Her hesitation was obvious.

 

“You said I was the only one who shared your bed with you and that you were sorry you had gotten drunk, and then asked me to stay.”

 

Sasuke couldn’t help but notice the pretty blush that covered her face.

 

“And what else.”

 

“..You asked me to tell me I love you and told me you need help.”

 

Well now it made sense that she didn’t want to talk about this.

 

Sasuke had always known she loved him. Apparently he found her words to be comforting last night. He would probably be in love with her too if he wasn’t so broken.

 

“Ah.” This conversation sure was getting awkward. He had gotten the answer he wanted. Well, maybe not what he wanted, but he wanted to know what he had said last night and he had heard it.

 

“Lets just go to bed, we don’t need to have this conversation right now.”

 

He saw Sakura stiffen at his suggestion.

 

“Why would I do that Sasuke?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t stay here Sasuke-kun, this isn’t what we do. I only stayed last night because it would’ve been irresponsible for me to leave when you were that drunk.”

 

“Tch, just come to bed. We can finish this in the morning.”

 

“You don’t understand do you?” Sakura had raised her voice slightly and was becoming fidgety.

 

“What is there to understand?”

 

“I love you Sasuke! That’s why I don’t stay here. I can’t, any bit of hope is too painful for me. This isn’t what we do, we’re just supposed to have sex because that’s all you can ever give me.” Her eyes began to well up as she finished.

 

He felt guilty again.

 

“I know Sakura.”

 

They stared at each other for a few moments, still sitting across from each other at the kitchen table.

 

“Just come to bed with me will you? I swear I’m dead sober and I want to deal with this in the morning.”

 

She didn’t move.

 

“Sakura-“

 

“Ok. Lets go.”

 

Sasuke got up and she followed him to his room.

 

* * *

 

It was weird for Sakura to be in his room like this; with only the intention of sleeping. She didn’t really feel like they had accomplished anything tonight. If anything, it felt like things had become even more complicated than before. She felt nervous. But she got undressed nonetheless and crawled into his bed. Sasuke was already naked and under the duvet. She crawled in next to him but lay on her side facing his opposite direction.

 

Soon she felt his chest flush against her back, and his hips flush against hers. His arm wrapped around her waist and he burrowed his nose into the back of her neck.

 

“I’m sorry Sakura.”

 

“Shut up idiot, I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

 

She wove her fingers into his hand that was around her waist. Sasuke placed a few gentle kisses on the back of her neck and rubbed her hand with the pad of his thumb.

 

Somehow the innocent touches led to innocent kisses, and the innocent kisses led to hands in hair and tongue and soft touches and-thank god they were already naked.

 

Sasuke and Sakura had always been better at expressing themselves through touch instead of though words.

 

He was on top of her and inside and they were moving so _slowly_ together and it just felt so right. And _god_ did Sakura look beautiful underneath him. Her eyes were scrunched closed in both concentration and pleasure, and her mouth was open just enough for soft pants and light moans to escape. Her skin was hot and glistening with sweat and she had one arm holding onto his neck and the other lost deep in his now unruly hair. She looked like a goddess in his eyes.

 

Sasuke lowered his head and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and they followed his perfectly. Normally Sakura was a playful kisser and often bit his lip or licked, but he could tell she was drowning in pleasure when she could hardly keep up with his mouth. His hands shamelessly roamed her body and he decided to move his lips to her neck. She moaned languidly and bit her lip. God he found that sexy. He grabbed her hand that had been around his neck and pinned it about her head, leaving one to roam his hair.

 

Sasuke could feel they were getting closer and naturally began to increase his pace. Sakura was now writhing beneath him and he wanted to hear his name on her tongue. He sucked and bit on the pulse of her neck and pinched one of her nipples. Sakura seemed to find this particularly pleasurable as she began moaning his name louder.

 

He was so close. But he wanted to wait for her.

 

“Ah, Sakura. Mmmm, I’m close.”

 

“Hah, _ahhh_ , me too Sasuke-kun. _Mmm_ , don’t stop. Please don’t ever st- _ah_!”

 

Sasuke felt her walls tighten around him and _fuck_ it felt good. He came inside her halfway through her shaky climax around his cock.

 

Sasuke lay onto his back and Sakura cozied up onto his chest. She found his hand on his chest and wound her fingers in his, rubbing his knuckles.

 

They laid there not speaking for a while, both wanting to bask in the after glow and incomparable level of pleasure they were able to share with each other. It was warm and a bit sweaty but they tangled themselves up anyway.

 

Sakura eventually broke the comfortable silence.

 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess around you Sasuke. I just don’t want to get hurt.”

 

“You’re not a mess, I am. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I know Sasuke-kun.”

 

“I’m really glad you’re with me Sakura.” He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled close. He hoped he was able to convey the intimacy of his behaviour to her.

 

“I love you Sasuke. Let’s sort this out in the morning, ok?”  

 

“Hn. In the morning.”

 

And they slept.

 

* * *

A/N: Third chapter! Let me know what you think so far?   
This story is already finished, there's 2 or 3 more chapters left. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue too. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of sunshine, warmth, and Sakura’s small frame wrapped around his body. He took in a breath and could smell the shampoo she used in her hair, and it smelled like honeysuckles and coconut. He wondered when she had had time to shower yesterday, as she left for work straight from his house and he assumed she had come back right after her shift. He concluded she had a shower at the hospital. He also concluded that she probably didn’t sleep as much as she should.

 

He opened his eyes and soaked in her sight.

 

Her unbelievably soft, pink hair rested under her neck, with her chin just above his collarbone. Her face looked relaxed and her breath fanned across his chest ever so lightly. She had her limbs strewn about randomly, some of which happened to be over Sasuke. He found it both funny and a bit cute.

 

How had he never noticed this pretty and innocent girl before?

 

Sasuke sighed and pulled her waist tight against him. He felt confused and had no idea what would come next between them. He had been a selfish mess the last couple of weeks, yet Sakura had still been there to pull his drowning ass out of the water.

 

He felt her stir slightly and assumed she was waking up, but she merely nuzzled herself tighter onto his naked body and let out a contented sigh; giving him more time to think.

 

She felt so right in his arms right then and there and he realized he always wanted her in his bed; in his house; in his life. He decided it was time to get it together and stop acting like a helpless, pathetic excuse for a man.

 

Today, he would get back on his feet.

 

He heard a sigh.

 

“Hmmm, good morning Sasuke-kun.”

 

She laughed lightly, and he knew he was going to be in a great mood today.

 

“Sorry, I just don’t think I’ve ever said that to you before. I’m still half asleep.”

 

She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him with half lidded eyes.

 

He was sure she had no idea how beautiful she looked in that moment.

  
  
“Good morning.”

 

He almost whispered, still transfixed by her eyes.

 

Suddenly, he had a very good idea.

 

He gently removed the cloud-like duvet from their bodies and moved off the bed so he could scoop her up in his arms.

 

“Whoa, where are we going Sasuke?”

 

“Hn, you’ll see.”

 

He gave her a devilish smirk as he walked them into his bathroom.  

 

Once they were inside, he put her down, shut the door and turned on the showerhead.

 

“Shower?” He cocked his head slightly as he asked her.

 

Sakura had to admit, Sasuke looked absolutely enticing right now. His hair was dishevelled from sleep (and maybe her hands), his cloudy, half lidded eyes were staring into hers, and she could see a hickey she had left the night before. She had woken up with his arm wrapped close around her waist, he had given her a sexy smirk when he told her good morning, and now they were in his fancy bathroom about to shower together.

 

This _definitely_ seemed like a good idea.

 

Sasuke opened the glass door to the shower and stepped inside, then put his hand out for her to follow. The shower probably had enough room for four people, but two would be comfortable. It was all tiled with glass walls and she could see their naked reflections in the mirror.

 

She blushed.

 

Then she grabbed his hand and entered the shower.

 

The water was warm against her skin and she could feel it getting hotter. Sasuke pulled her under the water and she giggled. He ran his hand through his wet hair to move it out of his face and smiled back at her before grabbing a bar of soap.

 

Sasuke’s action started innocent enough. He began with lathering her arms, before working his way up to her shoulders and down her torso. Her breasts were slippery under the soap and he could help but to brush his thumb over a nipple. He soaped her stomach and went back up to her neck, enjoying the feeling of her silky skin under his hands. Sakura seemed to be enjoying the treatment as she had her eyes closed with a content look on her face. Sasuke decided to turn her around to wash her back and that’s when things became a little more than innocent.

 

He didn’t really mean to, but after he had cleaned her entire back he decided the next logical place to clean was her ass.

 

He really liked Sakura’s ass.

 

And Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder how his member would feel rubbing between her soapy bottom.

 

But rubbing his member against her had led to a throbbing erection and a throbbing erection had led to Sakura bent over slightly as Sasuke teased her clit with his cock.

 

Sakura had both her hands against the tile wall to hold herself up with her legs spread _just_ enough to create a delicious friction between her and Sasuke. She could see one of his arms against the wall beside hers, and could feel his other hand guiding her hips. With every thrust she could feel his tip tapping her clit and it felt _so good._

 

Suddenly she could feel Sasuke’s chest flush with her back as he rested his chin on her shoulder, used a foot to spread her legs a bit wider, and slowly began to push into her. He wrapped his arm around her hip and began a pace of shallow thrusts.

 

The water was mainly on Sasuke, but Sakura could feel it on her back and it made her skin incredibly sensitive.

 

She let her forehead rest onto the wall and began matching his thrusts.

 

Sakura let out a wonton moan to voice her approval and started to lose herself in the pleasure. Everything was hot from the shower and Sasuke’s pace was enough to satisfy her, but make her want more.

 

“Sasuke.”

 

She arched her back and pressed her chest farther into the wall. The tile was cool and it felt electrifying up her spine. Sasuke quickened and deepened his pace and the feeling of his hips snapping into hers was amazing. The angle of her hips had her reeling in pleasure and she could feel him rest his forehead against the base of her neck as he began to kiss and bite and suck.

 

Sakura continued to moan her approval to him and bucked her hips faster.

 

She was beginning to unravel.

 

It was at that moment that she turned her head to the side and remembered there was a mirror that exposed them from their knees up and the sight was damn erotic.

 

She could see her hips moving to meet his pelvis, his own hips thrusting into her depths, her breasts pressed against the tile, and Sasuke’s face…

 

“ _Ahh_ , oh my god. Fuck Sasuke.”

 

She closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt his tongue move up her spine, past her neck, and felt his teeth clamp the shell of her ear.

 

It was almost too much.

 

She arched her back against him again and leaned the back of her head against his shoulder, unknowing that she had just opened her neck up to him more. Sasuke ran his tongue up her pulse and nipped his way back down. He could feel how close she was around him and pounded into her even faster.

 

Sakura let out a sharp cry at the increase in speed. She was _so close._ She opened her eyes again to look in the mirror and saw Sasuke staring at every inch of her like a ravenous beast. It easily could’ve been the hottest thing she’d ever seen in her life.

 

“Ahh Sasuke. I’m…so… _ahhhh_ …close, mmmm.” 

 

“Tell me what you want Sakura.”

 

He was grabbing her hip again, this time tight enough to leave bruises. He didn’t think she would mind as they continued to look at each other in the mirror.

 

“Sasuke, you know what I want.”  
  
She sounded so desperate for release it only fuelled his need to make her finish. He removed his hand from the wall and wove it into her hair before pulling it roughly.

 

“Tell me Sakura.”

 

“Ah, Sasuke.” She was losing her breath. But he couldn’t blame her when he was fucking it right out of her.

 

“I want to come, _please_ Sasuke-kun.”

 

And moments later she did.

 

He snapped his hips a few more times before Sakura tumbled over the edge into pleasurable heat and the sensation of Sasuke’s cock filling her and she tried so hard not to fall into a pile on the floor as she rode out her orgasm in a state of desperate moaning.

 

She could vaguely feel Sasuke spilling his seed into her and she could most definitely feel him bite at her shoulder as he came too.

 

‘This was definitely going to be a good day.’ Sasuke couldn’t help but think to himself.

 

 

* * *

An early chapter! Let me know what you think! 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The pair exited the shower and Sasuke threw Sakura a fluffy towel to dry off with. 

 

Sasuke gave his hair a light tousle before wrapping his towel around his waist and opening the bathroom door. He pulled some sweatpants on and walked out of his room into the kitchen to find some breakfast. Sakura joined him a few minutes later.

 

His eyes were immediately drawn to her legs, as he noticed she was only wearing panties. They continued travelling up her body further noticing she had pulled on one of his clean shirts and didn’t appear to have a bra on. The collar didn’t quite fit her enough to cover a hickey he had left just a few minutes earlier, and her towel dried, slightly messy hair made her look absolutely enticing.   
  
“Sorry,” She blushed under his gaze. “I didn’t want to put on dirty clothes after having a shower.”

 

He couldn’t tell is she was serious or not. Their shower had been far from clean.

 

“It’s fine. Would you like something to eat?”

 

“Uh, well I think we need to talk.”

 

Sakura hadn’t had time to feel nervous about anything this morning until now. They certainly had some things to work out.

 

Sasuke gave her a serious look and nodded his head.

 

“Anything to drink?”

 

“Coffee?”

 

He set up the machine to brew half a pot then sat down across from her.

 

There was a bit of tension in the air and understandably so. Sasuke wasn’t sure where to start and Sakura wasn’t exactly sure what was happening.

 

“Uh I think it would be best if we were both on the same page,” Sakura started.

 

“And I think the best way to do that is to just say exactly how we feel. I’ll start since you probably already have a good idea about how I feel. How’s that sound?”

 

Sasuke nodded again and got up to retrieve them their coffee. He sat down and waited for her to begin, noticing how fidgety she was being.

 

“Well these last couples of days have been really confusing. You know how I feel about you, but I don’t think you know I’ve been keeping you at arms length to avoid getting hurt. But these last few days, you’ve been pulling me closer Sasuke. I don’t understand what you want but I can’t give you anything more than I am the way thing’s are right now. I don’t know, how did we get ourselves into this mess. How do you feel?”

 

Sasuke took a moment to compose his thoughts.

 

“I’m going to stop drinking and I’d like to spend more time with you.”

 

Well. That certainly wasn’t what Sakura expected to hear.

 

“Wha-what?”

 

“I started drinking to escape dealing with my families death, but that hasn’t turned out too well for me so I’ve decided to stop. I also realize I’ve been taking advantage of your company and I want to spend time with you Sakura. Maybe even out of this apartment.”

 

He finished with a smirk, and took note of her slightly parted lips and reddened cheeks.

 

“Wait you wanna date?”

 

Sakura was at a loss for words. She had no idea what Sasuke had wanted to talk about, but she had no idea that this was it.

 

“Well I’d actually really like to know what you do at the hospital at 5:30am.” He teased.

 

“It’s when my post-surgical rounds begin.”   
  
Sasuke wasn’t really sure as to what that entailed but he could still sense the nervousness in her voice.

 

“How about you take some time to think about it and let me know next Thursday?”

 

(break)

 

Sasuke had been so busy he almost forgot it was Thursday, until her heard a knock at his door. He got up from his couch to let his guest in.

 

“Hey.” He greeted the pink haired woman in front of him.

 

She smiled.

 

“Hey.” She greeted in return as he let her in.

 

Sasuke locked the door and turned around to see Sakura looking him up and down.

 

“See something you like?” He raised an eyebrow and they started walking towards his living room.

 

“I’ve just never seen you dressed so properly Mr. Uchiha.”

 

Sakura gave him another look up and down. He was wearing black slacks held securely onto his hips with a shiny black, leather belt. He also had a very nice looking white dress shirt tucked into his pants with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons undone. He smirked as they sat on his couch.

 

“I’ve been spending some time getting reacquainted with my parent’s company. The people they left in charge have been hesitant about me taking over the company last week so I’ve been working a lot to prove them I’m capable.”

 

Sasuke lifted his arm onto the backrest as an offer for Sakura to snuggle up against him. He looked tired judging from the black lines below his eyes.

 

She took him up on his offer and he pulled her in close.

 

“That’s amazing, I had no idea your parents owned a company. Or that you had any idea how to run a business actually.”

 

Sasuke was nuzzling the top of her head tiredly and hummed in response. It was something he hadn’t told anyone before really. He never wanted much to do with it after the accident.

 

Sakura couldn’t believe the turn around she was seeing.

 

“You look tired Sasuke-kun.”

 

“Hn, I am.”

 

“Would you like to go to bed?”

 

“Does that mean you’ve made a decision?”

 

The small bag she had brought with her had already given Sasuke a good idea, but he couldn’t help to ask. He moved his head from the top of hers to look at her.

 

She always had such a pretty blush dusting her cheeks.

 

“Ah, well, I just thought you looked a little tired.”

 

She was a bit nervous. Or were those butterflies in her stomach? Butterflies because she loved him? Or because he looked _really_ good right now. She couldn’t really tell. Sakura had believed him when he said he wanted to get his life back in order, she just had no idea that running a company was what that had entailed.

 

She was unknowingly making an adorable pouty face and Sasuke couldn’t help but kiss her.

 

“Yes, I’d love to go to bed. Would you care to join me?” He got up and put out a hand for her.

 

She had to admit, he looked great dressed like that. Great enough for her to grab his outstretched hand and follow him to bed.

 

They walked down the hall, into his room, and Sakura surprised Sasuke by taking the opportunity to push him onto his bed. 

 

He propped himself up on his elbows, amused by her teasing, and watched as she lifted her shirt above her head giving him quite the view. She threw it onto the ground and maintained eye contact with him as she removed her pants, leaving her in a bra and panties.

 

Sakura gave him a hungry look before walking over to undo his belt. Sasuke was quite intrigued at this point and let her continue. She slowly pulled his belt out of the loops and tossed it in the direction of her clothes, unbuttoning his pants next. She then climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and started unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt one by one.

 

Once the shirt was open, Sakura leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

 

“You look really sexy in this.”

 

Sasuke felt the blood drain from his brain and reroute to his groin.  

 

She leaned forward to kiss him and thread a hand into his hair. His skin was soft and warm and she found it so comforting.

 

Then all of the sudden she was flipped onto her back and Sasuke was ravishing her mouth and she could feel his hot erection grinding against her core.

 

She let out a soft moan in response.

 

“Sasuke, now.”

 

He let out a chuckle.

 

“Impatient are we? Perhaps I should always dress like this.”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you for a long time idiot.” She retorted with a smirk.

 

“I’m going to fuck that smirk off your face.” He threatened before kissing her again as he let her remove her pants.  

 

He ground his hips into her a few more times while he kissed her and tried to remove her bra.

 

Eventually they had removed all of their clothes and Sasuke was over top of Sakura rocking his hips into her core. She was so tight and hot around him and the sound of Sakura moaning under him was driving him crazy. She sure was a minx when she wanted to be.

 

Not that he ever minded.

 

Sasuke pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach before pushing the tip of his cock back in. Sakura moaned at the new sensation and grabbed the pillow as Sasuke began a relentless, deep pace into her from behind.

 

“Ahh, _fuck_ Sasuke. Oh my god!”

 

“Feels good?” He snapped his hips hard into hers.

 

“ _Ah_! Oh that feels amazing.” Sakura was now loudly moaning into the pillow she was so desperately holding on to.

 

“Sasuke, I can’t take much more.”

 

He continued to fuck her at his hard pace and pulled her hair to lift her head slightly off the pillow.

 

The sound of her cries lit him on fire.

 

“Why is that, Sa-ku-ra?”

 

He dropped his mouth to her newly exposed neck to lick up her pulse.

 

“ _Uhh_ , it’s too deep Sasuke, I can’t take it.”

 

He could feel her tightened around him.

 

“Let it out Sakura.”

 

“I can’t Sasuke!”

 

She tried to squirm out from under him but Sasuke grabbed both her arms and pinned them behind her back as he continued to pound deep into her trying to draw out more of her sharp cries.

 

Sakura had never come so hard in her life.

 

She was sure she was about to pass out until she heard Sasuke orgasm and let go of her hands. She tired to catch her breath as he hovered about her trying to catch his. He finished with a few shallow strokes before pulling out and lying on his side.

 

“Wow that was hot.”

 

She vaguely registered hearing him beside her.

 

“Sakura?”

 

She let out an un-ladylike grunt at his question to which he laughed.

 

“Too much to handle?” He asked smugly.

 

“I can’t move asshole.” The force of her orgasm had literally left her too shaky to move properly.

 

“Good. Stay with me tonight.” Sasuke pulled her onto her side and snuggled up close.

 

“I will.” She let out a contented sigh.

 

“I’m really glad you’re getting your life back on track Sasuke. It’s not an easy thing to do.”

 

“Thank you Sakura. I probably wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for you being here. I think you’re the only person I’ve been able to open my heart to for a long time.”

 

 “This is the grossest pillow talk we’ve ever had Sasuke, I’m going to sleep now.”

 

Sasuke chuckled in surprise at her comment. She really was unpredictable sometimes.

 

“Goodnight Sakura.”

 

“I love you too Sasuke.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or let me know what you think


End file.
